Targeted Feelings
by Dorchet
Summary: Set between Seasons 1 and 2, Tieria takes a look at his feelings for Lockon, and tries to make sense of what exactly it is that he is feeling.


I most definitely do not own Gundam 00.

* * *

"_Lockon."_

"_Lockon."_

"_Lockon."_

"_Lockon."_

_Tieria Erde listened in horror to the painful, pleading calls of Haro. Despite it's computerized voice, Tieria could clearly hear the sorrow the machine felt over the loss of it's partner. Virtue's meister dropped his eyes to his lap and saw that his hands were trembling on the controls. Releasing the control yokes, Tieria raised his hands and stared, confused by what was happening to him._

What is this? _he thought to himself. _I've never felt like this before. What is this pain in my chest? Why do I feel this way?

"_We all make mistakes Tieria," Lockon said softly. "It's because we're only human."_

Why am I remembering this now? Why do these images of Lockon keep flashing through my mind? The pain in my chest is growing worse, is it because he's gone? I just...just...

_Tieria shut his eyes as the tears began to fall. He threw his head back and cried-_

* * *

"LOCKON!"

Tieria Erde bolted upright from his bed on Ptolomey II. Shaking his head, Tieria could see beads of sweat floating away from him. Burying his face in his hands, he took several deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. When he was sufficiently calm, Tieria rose from the bed and began to dress. After donning his flight suit, he made his way to the ship's hanger in search of Ian Vashti. Tieria pushed all thoughts of Lockon out of his mind as he had more important things to focus on.

Tieria relaxed himself in the 00 Gundam's cockpit. He listened absently as Ian and Feldt went over the final checklist before they attempted to activate the Twin Drive system.

As they did the final run down, Tieria turned his attention to the pink-haired girl. _Feldt, she cried so much when Lockon died,_ he thought. _I cried as well. Perhaps she can help me understand my feelings._

Absently acknowledging the go-command, Tieria let his thoughts wander to the GN drive currently being utilized by the 00. _This is Dynames' GN drive. The solar reactor that helped Lockon Stratos in his mission to change the world._

Tieria's thoughts began to drift once again as he quietly whispered a name. "Lockon."

* * *

Tieria leaned heavily against the observation room's railing. "So this engine failed as well. We're running out of options," he muttered.

"Why did you say his name?"

Tieria spun around to find himself face to face with the woman he had wanted to speak with.

"Feldt Grace," he replied in his usual neutral tone.

"Tieria Erde. Why did you say his name in the 00's cockpit?" she demanded.

"Because I have been thinking about him," was Tieria's reply.

"After all this time?"

"No, I have thought about him everyday since his death. His face and voice appear to me when I sleep, he constantly enters my thoughts while I am awake," Tieria told Feldt, floating towards her.

Coming to a stop mere inches from her, Tieria looked at Feldt with eyes full of sorrow and regret. "Everytime I think of him I get this painful feeling in my chest and my eyes begin to tear up. Please, you cared for Lockon so much, tell me what this means. Why do I always begin to cry when I think of Lockon? Why do I dream of not being able to save him? Why can't I get him out of my head?"

By the last question tears were floating freely in the space between them. Feldt stared at the normally stoic pilot and gave him a sad smile. Wrapping her arms around Tieria's shoulders, she let the Gundam pilot sob into her chest. Stroking his head, she replied softly into Tieria's ear so only he could hear her.

"You feel this way because you loved him. I know this because I felt the same. Lockon was an important and precious person to you, and you will never forget him. One day the pain will fade, one day you will be able to think of Lockon and smile. You just have to be patient Tieria, and you have to remember one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, pulling his head back from Feldt's chest.

"That as long as we remember him, he's never really gone." With that, Feldt smiled at her friend and bid him goodbye, leaving him to sort out his feelings.

Returning his attention to the observation window, Tieria stared out at the vast reaches of space. _Lockon will be with me as long as I remember him huh? Well, I guess it is a good thing then, this painful love I feel for him. Wherever you are now Lockon, I hope you are watching over me, because I will always love you._

* * *

AN: I had a sudden urge to write this after re-watching Gundam 00. It had been so long that I had forgotten all of the things that made me love the series, but I had also forgotten the things that made me cry. Lockon's death hit me hard, and no matter how many times I watch the series, I always cry. Christina and Lichty hit me hard as well, but they make me nowhere near as emotional as Lockon does. I wanted to do something to show what I'd like to believe Tieria's feelings are for Lockon, as well as show something of his relationship with Feldt. I'd like to say more, but I believe that the story does all the talking it needs to. I may come back to this piece later in order to expand on it, but for now, please leave a review, thank you.


End file.
